


El Chico de las Estrellas

by AkiraSYuu



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Song: Venus (Sleeping at Last), Stars
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraSYuu/pseuds/AkiraSYuu
Summary: "Al inicio te creí una constelación, así que hice un mapa de tus estrellas y tuve una revelación. Eres hermoso e interminable, justo como el universo en el que estoy perdido."Reituki."Fanfic participante de la actividad "Romper o Amar" del grupo de Escritoras y lectoras de the GazettE en Amor-Yaoi"
Relationships: Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Orión

Eran inicios de febrero, así que el viento frío aun se colaba por las rendijas de las puertas y ventanas de las casas, locales y escuelas. No era sorprendente que la biblioteca escolar se encontrara atiborrada de jóvenes entre 18-22 años que hacían de todo, menos estudiar. Algunos aprovechaban la aglomeración y el calor para tomar una mesa y sentarse con sus amigos a platicar y comer, como si de la cafetería se tratase. Otros aprovechaban para dormir sobre sus pesados libros, otros jugaban cartas, dominó, y los más osados llevaban sus _Game-Boy_ para jugar _Pokémon_. Eran muy pocos los que realmente utilizaban la biblioteca para lo que era: estudiar. Pero a la cuidadora no parecía importarle mucho. Era una señora mayor que se sentaba en la entrada y que saludaba alegremente a cualquier estudiante que ingresase. La gran mayoría de los alumnos le llevaban dulces, café o pan para ganarse su cariño y así era como les permitía hacer de la biblioteca un relajo.

Akira había alcanzado una de las mesas del rincón donde solo cabían máximo tres personas. La biblioteca estaba tan llena, que cada cinco minutos o menos, algún compañero suyo o de la escuela se acercaba a pedir una de sus sillas.

"Hola, ¿estás ocupando tu silla?" Akira se quitó un audífono y miró con molestia a la chica de cabello rosa y azul que lo miraba con pena.

"Sí." Contestó a secas y la chica hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Harto, levantó su mochila del suelo y la dejó en la silla que estaba vacía a su lado. Llevaba media hora esperando a que Takashima saliera de su taller de dibujo, pero este brillaba por su ausencia. Habían acordado estudiar química juntos, no tanto por Akira, él era muy bueno en la materia. Pero Takashima no era capaz ni de entender porque cuando se juntaba el hidrógeno y el oxígeno se llamaba H2O y no HO, tampoco entendía porque OH no podía ser agua.

Se colocó el audífono de nuevo, retomando el párrafo que había dejado incompleto, recargó su pie en la base de la silla vacía frente a él cuando de un momento a otro sintió que la jalaban. Resopló por dentro y levantó la vista con cansancio, ¿Cuántas veces en el día tendría que decir que si estaba ocupando su silla? Así en realidad no la estuviese usando.

Un chico delgado de cabello negro y rojo lo veía con curiosidad. No sabía si este le había hablado o no pues llevaba una gran bufanda, de color vino y tejida, se quitó el audífono de nuevo y arrugó el cejo, haciendo una mueca de “¿qué?”

"Qué si puedo sentarme aquí." Akira encaró una ceja. "Prometo no molestar, solo quiero estudiar un poco, pero con todo esto" señaló la biblioteca a lo amplio "no puedo hacerlo." Akira miró a su alrededor y suspiró cansado. Asintió y le dio el asiento con una seña. "Gracias." El chico se sentó frente a él, notó que tuvo un poco de dificultad para hacerlo, pero no le tomó importancia. Este saco un libro grande, viejo y pesado de su mochila y se puso los audífonos.

Akira quiso ver de que se trataba el libro, pues veía dibujos, anotaciones en pluma roja y muchas líneas extrañas, pero no dijo nada. Bajó la vista nuevamente a su libro y casi de inmediato sintió un golpe en su hombro.

"¡Lamento la tardanza! Nos retrasaron un poco más de lo habitual." Akira le hizo una seña a su amigo de que tenía pintura en la mejilla izquierda y este se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Se sentó a su lado y respiro hondo.

"Bien, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes?" Preguntó Akira, temiendo la respuesta.

"Todo y nada. No sé ni que vimos, así que por favor dame un repaso exprés para no reprobar mañana." Akira rio.

"No entiendo por qué llevas química en Arte y Diseño." Takashima contestó un _¡Yo tampoco!”_ "Esto te va a costar unas cervezas." Takashima movió la mano, restándole importancia, dando comienzo a su sesión de estudio. Estaban tan concentrados y entrados en ellos mismos que Akira jamás notó cuando el chico de cabello bicolor se fue.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo vio, más no la única. Como en los videojuegos, cuando desbloqueabas a un personaje, este te salía hasta en la sopa, así que encontrarse al chico de cabello bicolor ahora era algo del diario.

Casi siempre lo veía sentado en la tercer banca, pasando la entrada principal entre las doce y dos de la tarde. Esa que tenía poca pintura y destacaba el metal oxidado, pero era la de mejor vista a los jardines y arboles frutales que poco a poco comenzaban a cambiar de follaje. Akira no solía pasar mucho por ahí, pero era una forma de acortar camino para llegar a su salón de clases de la 1.

El frío poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer, dando paso al calor primaveral, pero a pesar de ello, Akira siempre veía al chico bicolor con botas de agujeta, sudaderas, abrigos o chamarras y una bufanda de distinto color, eso sí, todas tejidas. Siempre estaba leyendo algo, un libro, un cuaderno, el empaque de galletas que estaba comiendo, lo que fuese. A Akira le parecía curioso como teniendo una vista tan preciosa frente a él, prefería enterrar la cara en un montón de letras.

Era viernes e iba retrasado para tomar su clase. Tenía dos minutos para subir tres pisos, anotarse en la lista y tomar asiento, así que sostuvo su mochila roja con fuerza y comenzó a correr. Vio al chico sentado en la banca de siempre y vio como a su lado estaba sentada una de sus compañeras de clase, Akira la saludó alzando la mano y esta le hizo una seña de que bajara la velocidad y se tranquilizara.

"Tranquilo _Aki-chan"_ lo llamó cariñosamente. "No habrá clases hoy." Akira recargó sus palmas en sus rodillas e inspiró hondo, tratando de recobrar su respiración normal. Se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró. "¿Quieres sentarte? De todas maneras, ya me iba." Guardó un envase de plástico en una bolsa pequeña de flores y se levantó. Le hizo una reverencia al chico bicolor y este le devolvió una sonrisa. "Siéntate." Le cedió el asiento y se despidió de él con un movimiento de mano.

Akira se desplomó sobre la banca de metal y jadeó hasta recuperar el aliento. Una vez calmado, se quedó mirando las pocas hojas verdes que comenzaban a brotar de los árboles. Un sentimiento de felicidad lo invadió y desvió la vista a su compañero de banca para decir algo como _“precioso, ¿no?”_ pero este estaba demasiado concentrado leyendo una libreta pequeña mientras anotaba símbolos y líneas.

!¿No te gustan los árboles o algo así?" El chico desenfocó su vista de la libreta y le tomó unos segundos reaccionar al darse cuenta de que le hablaba a él.

"Eh… sí, sí me gustan." Respondió algo cohibido.

"Entonces, ¿por qué cada que te veo aquí estás leyendo? ¡Tienes una obra de arte frente a ti!" Por un momento pensó que sonó exactamente igual que Shima (como llamaba a Takashima de cariño) y se golpeó mentalmente.

"¿Me estás acosando?" Akira lo miró encarando una ceja y negó.

"No, pero este es un camino que frecuento. Tomo clases en el edificio 1C." El chico hizo una “O” con la boca y sonrió.

"No es que no me gusten, simplemente no son mis favoritos. Los árboles y plantas son transitorias y cambian demasiado. Me estresa pensar que un día puedo admirar su belleza, y para el otro estarán completamente secos." Akira ladeó la cabeza, miró los árboles y negó.

"Pero es un cambio gradual." El chico cerró su libreta y se sentó muy recto.

"Yo sé que el cambio no es tan rápido, pero es más rápido que nosotros o nuestra vida. No me gusta pensar en lo efímeros que son." Akira seguía sin comprender su punto, pero no quería discutir con él, así que decidió cambiar el tema.

"Entonces, ¿qué te gusta?" Akira lo miró y el chico, sin mirarlo, sonrió y levanto un dedo al cielo. Akira, confundido, levantó la vista y quitó parte del flequillo negro que estorbaba en su visión, entrecerró los ojos por la luz del sol y apretó los labios.

"¿Las… nubes?" El chico rio levemente y negó.

"Cerca." Akira volvió la vista y le vio sonreír aún más. "El espacio." Ahora fue el turno de Akira para formar una “O” con la boca.

"¿Algo así como la astrología?" Akira se rascó el mentón y se sintió estúpido cuando el chico estalló en una carcajada.

"¡Astronomía! La astrología estudia la posición y los movimientos de los astros y su influencia en las personas y los acontecimientos del mundo. Y yo no leo el tarot."

"Pero aquí no hay carrera de astronomía." El chico asintió y apretó la libreta entre sus manos.

"Lo sé. Yo la estudio por mi cuenta, en realidad aquí estoy cursando para Fisicomatemático." Akira abrió los ojos sorprendido y silbó suavemente. El chico rio y asintió. "Sí, difícil, ya sé."

"Y yo que pensaba que la mía era difícil." El chico lo miro expectante esperando que agregara algo más. "Química." El chico asintió. "Pero me imagino que quieres trabajar en la NASA, ¿no?" Asintió y su flequillo rojo se movió junto con él. Akira sonrió y volvió la vista al frente, mirando las hojas de los árboles balancearse con suavidad.

El chico volvió a sus anotaciones y Akira se quedó observando el paisaje. Se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato hasta que el largo suspiro del bicolor le hizo salir de su ensoñación.

"Yo ya me tengo que ir, ¿te quedarás aquí?" Akira negó.

"No, ya no tengo clases así que regresaré a casa." Akira se levantó de su asiento y observó al chico bicolor hacer lo mismo, solo que, al hacerlo, este lo hizo con dificultad. Recordó la vez que lo vio en la biblioteca y sin poder evitarlo, preguntó:

"¿Estás bien?" Este asintió y suspiró sabiendo a qué se refería.

"No te preocupes, no es nada. Son secuelas de la polio, no es nada grave." Akira se quedó como estatua y se mordió el labio esperando no haber molestado a su acompañante. "Tranquilo, estoy acostumbrado a que me pregunten. "Akira asintió y esperó a que guardara sus cosas en su mochila negra con estoperoles." Si no te molesta caminar a paso lento, podemos ir juntos a la estación de metro. Si es que ese es tu camino, claro.

Akira no dijo nada, pero al caminar observó como este no podía doblar la articulación de la rodilla de manera apropiada, si lo pensaba, caminaba como si su pierna derecha fuese de palo. Pero no lo dijo en voz alta porque sabía que eso sí sería ofensivo. El viento fresco sopló y alborotó el cabello de ambos.

"Mis papás crecieron en una zona rural, pero ambos terminaron casándose en Tokio." El chico comenzó a hablar después de que el silencio se hiciera presente entre ellos por más de cinco minutos y Akira asintió, dándole a entender que estaba escuchando. "Yo fui el segundo embarazo de mi madre, y cuando supo que venía en camino regresó a su pueblo para que naciera allá y poder pasar la cuarentena en cuidado de mis abuelos. Todo salió bien, pero al menos yo, me quedé a vivir ahí más de lo esperado. Papá en ese entonces no tenía trabajo porque estaba muy enfermo de una neumonía que había contraído trabajando en una de las plataformas petroleras que Japón tiene en el extranjero y mamá enfocaba toda su atención en cuidarlo. Pasé los primeros cinco años en casa de mis abuelos donde a veces jugaba con el ganado o con mis primos que vivían allá. Las únicas vacunas que tenía eran la del recién nacido y a los tres meses de nacer." Akira caminaba a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos y dejándole hablar con fluidez. Veía como las personas rebasaban su paso y de vez en cuando no podía evitar mirar la pierna del chico. "Y un día me dio fiebre. Yo no recuerdo eso, pero dicen que empecé con una fiebre tremenda. Me llevaron al hospital más cercano y trataron mi fiebre, pero empezaron a ver que no podía mover bien mis piernas. Eso alertó a los doctores y de inmediato me trasladaron a Tokio para hacerme exámenes."

"Y te diagnosticaron poliomielitis." Este asintió.

"Sí. Le preguntaron a mi madre si tenía la vacuna y dijo que no. Ahí fue cuando comenzaron el tratamiento y la rehabilitación. Afortunadamente no perdí la movilidad de ninguna de mis extremidades, pero no puedo mover bien mi pierna derecha. Aunque seguramente eso ya lo habrás notado." Akira iba a disculparse cuando vio al chico reír.

"Es… ¿asombroso? No sé bien como decirlo, pero es bueno ver que no te acomplejas por ello. No quiero decir que sea algo malo o vergonzoso, pero seguramente si fuese yo, no tendría tanta confianza como tú." Llegaron a la estación de metro y Akira le extendió el brazo para ayudarle a bajar las escaleras, el chico le agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza y tomó su brazo.

"Lo veo como un regalo del universo. Una vida por otra, desde que lo entendí así, dejé de acomplejarme." Akira se detuvo a la mitad de camino para verlo con duda y el chico desvió la vista."El mismo día que me dieron el alta, mi papá tuvo una recaída y falleció."

"Lo siento mucho." El chico reanudó el paso y negó.

"Ya pasó y ya lo superé. En vez de eso, prefiero agradecerle al universo de la mejor manera en que puedo hacerlo; viviendo."Akira asintió y aún sin separarse, caminaron hasta los torniquetes de la estación y cruzaron. "Mi mamá me decía que papá vivía en las estrellas, por eso de niño me obsesioné con las ellas y con el universo. Cuando crecí me di cuenta de que no era así, pero me gustó tanto que quise estudiar al universo de verdad." El chico hizo una reverencia. "Yo voy en aquella dirección." Akira asintió.

"Yo tomo la contraria." El chico se acomodó la bufanda, dejando que esta cubriera la mitad de su rostro. Akira pudo ver como sus ojos se hacían más pequeños, levantando el pequeño lunar que tenía bajo el ojo derecho, así que intuyó que le estaba sonriendo. Levantó la mano y dio media vuelta para seguir su camino.

"¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo te llamas?!" El chico siguió caminando, al parecer no lo había escuchado. Cuando lo vio cruzar la puerta del metro, se puteó e hizo una anotación mental de que la próxima vez que lo viese, le preguntaría su nombre.

Akira no podía dejar de pensar en _“el chico de las estrellas”_ como lo había llamado durante el fin de semana. Tal vez él era muy despistado, pero resulta que cada domingo a las 11 de la mañana, pasaban un programa sobre la tierra y el universo. Esta vez estaban hablando de las diez constelaciones más utilizadas por los navegantes antiguos. Su favorita hasta el momento había sido la constelación de Orión, también conocida como “El Cazador” o “La Catedral del Cielo”, la cual es visible a lo largo de toda la noche durante el invierno en el hemisferio norte, verano en hemisferio sur; es asimismo visible pocas horas antes del amanecer desde finales del mes de agosto hasta mediados de noviembre y puede verse en el cielo nocturno hasta mediados de abril.

"Pensé que lo único que te interesaba eran las cosas que podías mezclar en matraces de vidrio." Akira tragó el cereal y miró a su hermana quien se preparaba para ir a trabajar.

"El universo también es ciencia, por ende, también hay química. Sé que es difícil que lo entiendas, después de todo, estudiaste Administración de Empresas." Su hermana le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

"Muérete, Akira." Akira sonrió abriendo la boca, dejando ver la comida que estaba dentro y le hizo señal de “amor y paz” a su hermana, esta lo vio con asco y salió de la cocina.

Akira siguió desayunando cuando el teléfono de su casa sonó. Se quedó pensando que, así como la próxima vez le preguntaría su nombre al chico de las estrellas, también le preguntaría más sobre la constelación de Orión.

"Llamó Kouyou, que si puedes ir a su casa a ayudarlo con su proyecto escolar." Su mamá apreció atrás de él y este bebió la leche de su tazón lo más rápido que pudo, asintió, tragó y le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla. "¡Pero lávate los dientes primero!" Obviamente, Akira no le hizo caso.

La casa de Takashima era muy grande, tenía tres pisos y su habitación era la única del segundo piso. Justo al lado, tenía un cuarto acondicionado al cual llamaba estudio, donde tenía pinturas, pinceles, crayones, gises, papeles, tablones de madera, arcilla y muchas cosas que Akira no sabía como funcionaban. Encontró a su amigo sentado sobre un taburete de madera, dándole la espalda a un lienzo de casi un metro y medio de alto y uno de ancho. Llevaba un overol de mezclilla manchado por pintura de aceite y el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta pequeña.

"Ven, siéntate." Shima jaló otro taburete y Akira se sentó frente a él. Lo miro sonriente y Akira le devolvió la mirada con duda.

"¿Qué?"

"Platícame algo." Akira rodó los ojos y se levantó de manera violenta.

"¡No puedes seguir usando mis historias para tus pinturas!" Shima se levantó y lo siguió por la habitación.

"Pero necesito inspiración, por favor, mientras más tiempo tenga para pintar, mejor será el resultado." Akira se volvió a sentar en su taburete y se cruzó de hombros.

"No tengo nada interesante que contarte." Shima se puso a sus espaldas, tomó sus hombros y señaló al lienzo en blanco.

"Siempre tienes algo que contar, vamos, piensa en algo que hayas visto, que hayas sentido o lo que sea." Akira arrugó el cejo.

"En la mañana vi un programa sobre el universo y las estrellas." Shima asintió y rápidamente se sentó frente al lienzo, dándole la espalda a Akira. Con una mano alzada lo incitó a seguir hablando.

"Vamos bien, vamos bien. ¿qué más?" Shima tomó un pincel delgado y esperó a que Akira comentara algo más antes de elegir qué color usar primero. Y entonces Akira recordó al chico bicolor.

"Y… también hablaron sobre un niño, que su papá vivía en las estrellas." Shima combinó el azul con el negro, formando un azul oscuro y asintió, formó una línea gruesa y comenzó a difuminarla con un pincel más grueso.

"Y decías que no tenías nada que contarme." Shima siguió pintando y de vez en cuando le pedía a Akira que le diera más detalles, pero este, en el fondo, no podía evitar sentirse culpable al contar la historia del chico que acababa de conocer.

El lunes llegó más rápido de lo que Akira esperaba, pero estaba bien, porque decirse ansioso por volver a ver al chico de las estrellas era poco. Estaba dispuesto a saltarse su última clase cuando lo vio salir de la cafetería con un vaso que seguramente dentro tenía líquido caliente. Hacía calor, pero aún así, él seguía usando su gruesa bufanda. Se acercó corriendo hasta donde estaba y le tocó ligeramente el hombro, el chico dio un sobresalto y al mirarlo y reconocerlo, relajó su postura y su mirada.

"Me asustaste." Afirmó el chico riendo, Akira asintió y habló antes de que lo volviera a olvidar.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" El chico lo miró confundido y después asintió divertido.

"¡Es cierto! Nunca te dije mi nombre." Hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa. "Me llamo Takanori, Takanori Matsumoto." Akira asintió e hizo una reverencia por igual

"Soy Akira Suzuki." Akira se incorporó y vio que Takanori estaba ligeramente sudado de la frente. "¿No tienes calor?" Takanori asintió. "¿Por qué no te quitas la bufanda?" Lo vio removerse incómodo.

"No me gusta que me vean." Acomodó su bufanda, tapándose aún más y Akira resopló.

"¿No crees que te ven aún más con ella? Porque con este calor, alguien con una bufanda llama mucho la atención." Takanori lo miró sorprendido y con cuidado se quitó la bufanda, dejando ver parte de su blanco cuello lleno de lunares. Cuando se dio cuenta que Akira no dejaba de mirarlos, se sonrojó y quiso ocultar su piel, rascándose el cuello de manera disimulada.

"Se parece a la constelación de Orión." Takanori lo miró entre sorprendido y avergonzado.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Akira se sonrojó también cuando tuvo que decirlo de nuevo.

"Que tus lunares forman una especie de constelación de Orión." Takanori rio avergonzado y se tambaleó sobre sus talones.

"Creo que es lo más bonito que alguna vez me han dicho." Akira se rascó la nuca, nervioso y se preguntó mentalmente si, sin quererlo, estaba ligando con Takanori. Tampoco es como que le molestara. Takanori, con más confianza, bajó su brazo y dio un sorbo a su bebida.

"¿Tienes clase?" Takanori asintió. "Te acompaño a tu salón." Caminaron juntos a paso lento al otro extremo de la universidad. Akira sabía que ese movimiento le costaría veinte minutos de retraso, pero no le importó.

"¿Cómo sabes de la constelación de Orión?" Preguntó Takanori con curiosidad.

"Mi mamá estaba viendo un programa el domingo por la mañana y salió ahí." Vio como el rostro de Takanori cambiaba con rapidez.

"¡El mundo y su universo! Es muy bueno para los que quieren aprender lo básico. Sigue siendo de mis programas favoritos." Akira rio al ver el brillo en los ojos de Takanori y su notable entusiasmo al hablar sobre el tema. "Ahí aprendí de que estaban compuestas las estrellas."

"Ah esa es fácil, principalmente de gases calientes, en su mayoría hidrógeno y helio, aunque también se ha demostrado que tienen nitrógeno, hierro o carbono. Durante su vida los cuerpos celestes consumen el hidrógeno por fusión nuclear y lo convierten en hidrógeno, de forma que cuando agotan este gas crecen hasta convertirse en ‘gigantes rojas’. Después empiezan a consumir el helio que les queda y generan partículas de carbono y oxígeno, etapa tras la cual implosionan y terminan sus días como ‘enanas rojas’. O las estrellas que comúnmente conocemos." Llegaron al edificio donde Takanori tomaba clase y se detuvieron en la entrada.

"Ah sí, que eres químico." Akira sonrió con orgullo. "¿Te veo saliendo de clases? Yo termino a las 12."

"Ah, yo salgo a las 3, no me gustaría dejarte esperando." Akira respondió con tristeza y Takanori se encogió de hombros.

"Puedo esperarte." Akira asintió y ni siquiera necesitó preguntar _“¿dónde?”,_ pues sabía que lo encontraría en la banca de siempre. Vio a Takanori entrar cojeando a su salón y regresó a su clase con más ánimo que antes.

Eran finales de abril y Akira y Takanori se habían vuelto más que cercanos. No eran amigos, pero tampoco eran una pareja oficial. Takashima también se había vuelto buen amigo de Takanori, y constantemente halagaba su pelo, diciendo que como le gustaría ser tan valiente como para podérselo teñir así.

Por otro lado, Takashima no había escuchado la historia de Takanori, pero intuía que la historia para su proyecto era sobre él. Más de una vez trató de preguntarle a Akira, pero este siempre se hacía el desentendido. Con el tiempo dejó de insistir, aunque al final, sin preguntárselo siquiera, Akira terminaría aceptando que si se trataba de Takanori.

El cielo nocturno se veía claro y limpio, y las estrellas eran visibles. Takanori llevaba un gran mapa de constelaciones que guardaba doblado entre su viejo libro de astronomía, ese mismo que estaba leyendo la primera vez que se vieron. Le explicaba a Akira donde se encontraba cada una de las constelaciones, qué representaba y cómo fue descubierta.

"¿Cuál es la constelación de Géminis? Yo soy Géminis." Takanori hizo una mueca de desagrado.

"Son el peor signo del zodiaco." Akira resopló.

"Pensé que habías dicho que no te gustaba la astrología."

"Pero eso es conocimiento general. Los únicos que no odian a los géminis, son los mismos géminis. Y tampoco estoy muy seguro de eso." Takanori buscó en el mapa y señaló una parte del pedazo de papel. "Por la posición en la que estamos, no podemos verla, pero es esta."

"¿Y cuáles si son visibles desde aquí?" Takanori buscó en el mapa y señaló a 45° a su derecha.

"Orión. Es esa de ahí." Akira río y negó.

"No es cierto, Orión lo tienes aquí." Señaló el cuello de Takanori y este resopló, desviando la vista avergonzado. Desde que se había quitado la bufanda frente a Akira, ya no veía la necesidad de usarla otra vez.

Akira se moría por besarlo. De todo el tiempo que llevaban conviviendo, jamás se atrevía a hacerlo. Siempre se repetía _“mañana, mañana, mañana…”_ pero cada que el mañana llegaba, el miedo al rechazo y a quedar como idiota se apoderaba de él. Quería saber a que sabían los labios de Takanori, y ¿por qué no? Quería saber que tan suave era su piel, esa que cubría con tanto recelo.

Akira estaba seguro de que debajo de toda esa ropa, Takanori guardaba más constelaciones, y se moría por verlas.

Pero tenía que ser paciente. Takashima le había dicho que, para ese día, ya habría terminado su pintura y la habría expuesto para la clase, y para el día siguiente sería toda suya. Akira había preparado todo, desde la pintura, una cena improvisada al aire libre y una carta melosa que le costó horrores escribir.

"¿Qué tanto me miras?" Akira negó sonriente y abrazó a Takanori por los hombros.

"Nada, de vez en cuando me gusta verte." Takanori disfrutó del contacto y del calor que Akira le brindaba y cerró los ojos. Dormitaron un poco y cuando despertaron se dieron cuenta que eran cuarto para las diez.

"Tal vez debamos irnos ya." Takanori se talló los ojos y asintió. Se levantaron de la banca de madera en la que estaban y se tomaron de las manos.

Caminaron juntos hasta la estación de metro donde sus caminos se separaban. Akira muchas veces insistía en llevar a Takanori hasta su casa, pero este siempre decía que no, así que lo más que podían hacer era ir juntos a la estación.

Iban a paso tranquilo y a Akira ya no le apenaba hablar sobre la condición de Takanori. Muy de vez en cuando, ponía rígida su pierna para caminar al ritmo de Takanori, quien solo reía y golpeaba su hombro repetidas veces a manera de queja.

Akira vio la estación a lo lejos y sintió un golpeteó en el pecho junto con un nudo en el estómago. Algo que asoció a los nervios y la ansiedad de esperar a que el día siguiente llegara. Cruzaron los torniquetes y quedaron frente a frente.

Takanori se puso de puntitas y Akira sostuvo su rostro con sus palmas. Ambos se miraban fijamente y sin parpadear. Una voz interior le gritaba a Akira que lo besara, que lo hiciera ya, que no habría otro momento mejor para hacerlo. Takanori apretó los labios y Akira desvió su mirada hacia ellos, cerró los ojos y se recordó el plan que tenía montado ya. Los abrió y en cambio abrazó con fuerza a Takanori, enterrando su rostro en su cuello y aspirando su aroma a cítricos. Takanori rio en medio del abrazo y correspondió. Akira dio un suave beso, apenas un roce, en el cuello de Takanori quien se estremeció ante el contacto. Se separaron y sin soltarse de las manos se despidieron con un “hasta mañana”.

"¡Mañana puntual!" Gritó Akira mientras Takanori caminaba de espaldas hacia las escaleras. "¡Ni un minuto tarde!"

"¡Yo siempre llego temprano, no sé de qué hablas! —Gritó Takanori en respuesta. Akira le hizo una señal de _“cuidado”_ y Takanori volvió la vista a las escaleras. Le sonrió y se despidió de él, moviendo la mano de un lado a otro.

Akira caminó dando brincos y bailando al ritmo de música que solo sonaba en su cabeza y cruzó las puertas del metro, deseando ansioso a que el día de mañana llegase.

Cuando el papá de Takanori falleció, era día del padre, y su abuela comentó que era un día horrible para morir. Takanori nunca olvidó ese comentario, pero conforme creció se dio cuenta que siempre es un mal día para morir. No importa si esta soleado, con lluvia, con frío, nevando; feriado o no. La muerte siempre vuelve un día hermoso en uno horrible.

Más cuando la muerte ocurre de manera inesperada.

_“Riña entre grupos juveniles delictivos termina en tiroteo. Dos heridos y tres muertos.”_

Se leía en los encabezados del día siguiente, y aunque las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, Takanori seguía sin poder creer que Akira hubiera estado en lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

¡Pero si ese era siempre su camino a casa! Era una zona segura, con vigilancia las 24 horas y con buen alumbrado público. Según el Ministerio, cuatro jóvenes en motocicletas de enfrentaron entre ellos con armas de fuego, Akira y otro vecino más estuvieron en medio del incidente. Akira había recibido dos impactos de bala, uno en el brazo derecho a la altura del bíceps y el otro en la región abdominal, donde sus órganos blandos se perforaron, causando un sangrado que lo llevó al choque y posteriormente a la muerte.

Hasta hace doce horas, estaban esperando noticias en el hospital, y ahora no podía creer que estaban sepultando su cuerpo, bajo la cálida luz del sol y con los árboles frondosos y llenos de flores bailando con el viento fresco de abril. Era un día hermoso, pero para Takanori era un día espantoso. No quiso ver el cuerpo, mucho menos cuando lo estaban sepultando. Para él, Akira sería siempre como lo recordaba. Risueño, con su cabello negro moviéndose al ritmo de su caminar, con los ojos pequeños y la nariz redonda. Con sus manos cálidas y suaves, con sus brazos fuertes y protectores, no como un cuerpo más.

Cuando regresó a casa, se tumbó en su cama dispuesto a llorar hasta que el sueño lo venciera, pero el sueño no le daba tregua. Solo podía llorar y seguir llorando. El pecho le dolía y no sabía si de dolor sentimental o por hipear tantas veces entre el llanto. Su cabeza dolía y parecía querer estallar, sus ojos estaban hinchados y pegajosos, al igual que su nariz que estaba más que congestionada. Quería llorar en silencio, pero ni siquiera eso podía hacer. Sus quejidos y lamentos eran audibles hasta la sala de estar donde Takashima esperaba pacientemente a que se calmara para poder entrar. La mamá de Takanori lo miró avergonzada y este sonrió con desgano. Se limpió una lágrima que se había escapado de sus ojos y suspiró.

Él también estaba sufriendo, había perdido a su hermano y mejor amigo.

Viendo que Takanori no se calmaba, decidió intervenir. Hizo una ligera reverencia y tomó sus cosas del sillón. Se acercó a la puerta de Takanori y tocó con firmeza para que el otro lo escuchara, pero después de eso solo hubo silencio. Takashima inspiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

"Hola Taka." Saludó y Takanori no le respondió. Recargó sus cosas en una silla dentro de la habitación del chico bicolor y se sentó a su lado.

No encontraba que decirle, sabía que cualquier palabra que dijese sonaría vacía y sin sentimiento, así que tomó a Takanori con suavidad por los hombros y lo abrazó con fuerza. Takanori lloró con mas fuerza, escondiendo su rostro entre su cuello y Takashima se permitió llorar también. El abrazo de ambos más bien parecía un fuerte agarre a algo sólido a la realidad, como si fueran a caer al vacío al separarse. El primero en tranquilizarse fue Takashima, quien confortó a Takanori acariciando su cabello con delicadeza hasta que se calmó. Se separaron y ambos se sonrieron con melancolía.

"Lamento que me hayas visto así." Takashima negó y se quedaron un rato en silencio. "Hoy íbamos a vernos. Akira estaba tan emocionado y alegre, que me cuesta creer que ya no está." Takashima inspiró hondo y se levantó de la cama para tomar las cosas que había dejado en la silla, era el lienzo que había pintado y un sobre bicolor: rojo y negro.

"Esto era para ti. Akira estuvo planeando tanto esto, incluso antes de que él lo supiera." Takanori lo miro confuso. "El primer día que hablaron, me contó sobre ti. Yo solía ocupar sus relatos y anécdotas como inspiración. Tú más que nadie sabe cuantas cosas extrañas le pasaban a Akira, así que abusaba de nuestra amistad para poder pintar." Takanori miró el sobre ligeramente arrugado y asintió. "Así que, desde ese día, estuve haciendo esto para que él te lo diera a ti. Son mis trazos, pero el alma de Akira esta en esta pintura." Takashima la descubrió con cuidado y Takanori sintió como le pecho se le estrujaba de dolor.

Era el cielo oscuro que poco a poco se iba difuminando en un morado oscuro donde quedaba como base el planeta tierra. De fondo se podían apreciar nebulosas y estrellas grandes y pequeñas. Takanori parecía flotar sobre la tierra, con su cabello rojo y negro volando, con una mano alzada, tratando de alcanzar la estrella más grande y brillante de la pintura, vistiendo ropas blancas que curbían toda su anatomía, detrás de él estaba Akira, sosteniendo uno de sus pies para anclarlo a la tierra.

"Gracias Shima, pero… quisiera estar solo." Takashima asintió y antes de salir de la habitación, tomó a Takanori de las manos, obligándolo a mirarle. Takashima no dijo nada, pero de igual manera Takanori asintió, entendiendo el apoyo que le estaba brindando.

Shima salió y cerró la puerta con cuidado y cuando Takanori se encontró solo, abrió el sobre con rapidez y leyó la carta tres veces. La primera, como un escaneo rápido, un mal habito que había desarrollado como ávido lector. La segunda, con más calma y haciendo pausas para permitirse llorar y procesar lo que estaba leyendo. Y la tercera de forma continua y ya más tranquilo.

Abrazó la hoja blanca de papel a su pecho y suspiró hondo. Se arrepentía tanto de no haber besado a Akira la noche pasada, se arrepintió de no haber tomado la iniciativa, pues ahora ni el recuerdo de sus besos podría atesorar. Se golpeó el pecho con fuerza y repetidas veces, en un intento en vano de dejar de sentir dolor emocional.

Miró la pintura que Shima le había dado y supo que la estrella que trataba de alcanzar era su padre, y que Akira era quien le ayudaba a mantener los pies sobre la tierra y no volar hasta perderse en el espacio. Se recostó en el suelo, tanto como su pierna se lo permitió, justo al lado de la pintura y miró el dibujo de Akira sosteniéndole. Abrazó la carta con más fuerza y quiso hacerse un ovillo, pero al tratar de doblar su rodilla derecha, no pudo hacerlo. Se quedó sentado, con las piernas rectas sobre el suelo y llorando nuevamente.

Ahora no solo tenía una estrella en cielo que alcanzar, ahora también Akira estaba esperando por él. Y no sabía si podía seguir “agradeciéndole” al universo viviendo, si este mismo le había quitado lo más hermoso que le había dado:

A Akira y la oportunidad de haberse amado.


	2. La Carta

**Takanori Matsumoto** _(ay, pero que formal jaja)_

Es que jamás he hecho una carta, perdóname si me salgo de contexto o algo así, de por si ya sabes que me disocio bien rápido y me distraigo fácil.

Pero bueno, a ver, ¿Cómo empiezo esto?

Taka, te escribo esta carta para decirte que te quiero mucho…. **Y NO SÉ QUE MÁS DECIRTE**. Me siento tan mal de no poder expresar mis sentimientos.

Rayos.

Espera, iré al baño y seguro cuando regrese se me ocurrirá algo mejor.

Ya, ya volví. Y después de meditarlo en la taza, ya se me ocurrió algo bonito, ahora sí.

**_Takanori:_ **

Tu siempre has dicho que el universo hace las cosas por algo, y por algo te juntó conmigo para pedirme una silla, y por algo nos volvimos a ver aquella vez en la banca de la escuela. El primer día que hablamos y no supe tu nombre, te llamé _“El Chico de las Estrellas”_ jaja, lo siento si suena ridículo, en mi mente sonaba apropiado para ti.

No sé como explicarte el cariño que fui tomándote, supongo que fue el escucharte hablar con tanta pasión sobre lo que te gustaba, escucharte sincerarte conmigo en cómo te sentías, que prestaras atención a mis conversaciones y mis detalles, por más tontos que fueran. Que rieras conmigo y que me llenaras de confianza en mis momentos más difíciles.

Pero ¿sabes que me cuesta trabajo en este momento? Aceptar que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti. Porque la primera vez que me tomaste de la mano me sentí volar, porque ahora no descarto los escenarios donde me veo contigo. Porque adoro la forma en que tu cuerpo se amolda a mis brazos, la forma en que me acaricias el dorso de la mano cuando vamos juntos, y cuando me ves estresado y acaricias mi hombro para relajarme. Porque sin quererlo me encuentro pidiendo a los dioses del mundo, a todas las estrellas, planetas y a todo el universo que detengan el tiempo cuando estoy a tu lado. Porque te pienso de día, te pienso de noche, y me encuentro pensando si acaso tú te acuerdas de mí. Me gusta pensar que sí, pero me aterra pensar que no.

Esta carta es para darte las gracias por aparecer en mi vida y cambiarla como nadie ha hecho y seguramente nadie nunca hará jamás. Es increíble como mi vida comenzó a tener más luz desde que estas conmigo, y aunque me estoy meando encima del miedo, porque seguramente mientras lees esto yo estaré frente a ti, tembloroso y diciendo alguna estupidez para despejar la tensión, pero quiero que sepas que más que quererte… te amo, **O BUENO, ESO CREO, PORQUE SI TU NO ME AMAS, ENTONCES YO TAMPOCO. SI CREES QUE ES MUY PRONTO PARA ESO YO TAMBIÉN JAJAJA, NO SÉ QUE ESTABA PENSANDO, ¿VERDAD?**

…

Pero si tu también me amas, entonces sí, te amo y te amo muchísimo. Así que Takanori, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Ojalá me digas que sí, porque entonces te habrás ganado un precioso cuadro pintado por el mismísimo Takashima Kouyou, que, si bien ahora es un _“Don Nadie”_ , en un futuro sus pinturas valdrán millones y tu tendrás una exclusiva para ti. Yo que tu no dejaba pasar esa oportunidad eh.

Ahora, si me dices que no, seguramente me veré muy tonto regresando a casa con un cuadro gigante y una cara triste. Así que compadécete de este pobre idiota enamorado y dime que sí.

¿Sí?

Ahora no sé cómo terminar esta carta.

Mmm….

Te voy a dejar un pedazo de canción, pero si no la conoces, puedes decir que es un poema mío, jaja.

**Te amo Takanori, mi chico de las estrellas.  
Hoy y siempre.**

_“Al inicio te creí una constelación, así que hice un mapa de tus estrellas y tuve una revelación. Eres hermoso e interminable, justo como el universo en el que estoy perdido.”_

**—** **Akira Suzuki.**


End file.
